Happy Mistakes
by jessy.henderson
Summary: Serie de one shots de los pingüinos inspirados en el primer álbum de Heffron Drive. Ultima canción: Note alone, la imagen pertenece al video o el capítulo, espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1 Errores felices

Hola mis queridos lectores ¡Último álbum! Estoy muy alegre pero a la vez triste espero este nuevo álbum y dinámicas les guste porque viene recargado, para esta canción quien narra el capítulo es una mujer ¿Y qué otra pareja? Skipper y Marlene (predecible) y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 1: Errores felices.**

-Incluso en la cima de la montaña hay otra colina que subir- Había mucho camino por el cual recorrer aun, no podíamos detenernos.

-Eso es demasiado creo que debemos prepararnos mejor para esto- Debíamos prepararnos para lo mucho que falta aún.

-Así que prepárate para otra milla- Era agotador lo sé pero sé que podíamos con este pequeño reto, no era nada que no pudiéramos juntos.

-¿Otra milla? Eso dijiste hace tres millas, esto seguro que ni cerca estamos- Siempre le gustaba reclamar todo ¿Algún día podría estar contento?

-Así que prepárate para un largo camino ahora- Como dije faltaba bastante camino aun y no podíamos darnos el lujo de estaréis quejando.

-No tiene sentido seguir por nada, es momento de parar- No lo era, aun no, teníamos que en verdad hacer esto por los dos.

-Si todo esto no representa nada ¿Nos ponemos a través de esto?- Estábamos anteponiéndonos antes esto que me diga que es nada ahora.

-No es nada de eso, solo digo que esto va un poco mal digo ni siquiera tenemos un plan de respaldo- Sé que no teníamos ni un plan.

-No, no teníamos un plan de respaldo- Solo seguíamos así sin un plan porque no era necesario ningún plan para esto.

-Además de todo, por estar haciendo esto dejamos nuestro hogar- No dejábamos nada, aquel lugar no se podía decir hogar nunca más.

-No, no dejamos un hogar para extrañar- No dejábamos nada, todo lo que una vez fue nuestro lo traíamos con nosotros.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?- ¿No le bastaba con mis palabras? Claro que a él no le bastaba solo eso quería siempre hechos.

-Porque tenemos todo lo que necesitamos- No necesitábamos nada más que solo estar juntos él y yo solo eso necesitábamos.

-Pero no entiendo porque hacer todo esto ¿Qué estamos buscando?

-Estamos buscando un milagro- Solo eso, sé que le parecerá un poco absurdo pero es lo que hemos estados buscando todo este tiempo.

-Hemos esperado demasiado tiempo ¿Segura que quieres seguir esperando?- Esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario además no debía importarnos.

-No, nos importa esperar- No debía importarnos el tiempo que tardemos porque solo es eso tiempo no es nada más.

-Tal vez nunca lo lograremos, no quiero ser negativo pero todos lo dicen- Todos siempre dirán que nunca puedes, eso no es nuevo.

-Ellos nos dijeron que nunca lo haríamos pero tal vez ya lo hicimos- Quién sabe quizás ya habíamos podido sin darnos cuenta de ello.

-Quizás tengas razón, no podemos saberlo hemos viajado mucho- Antes no era demasiado largo lo que habíamos viajado pero ahora es diferente.

-Hemos viajado por un largo camino ahora- Ahora ya estamos verdaderamente lejos de todo, ahora ya podemos decir que hemos recorrido mucho camino.

-Pero siento que no es suficiente, no he dado todo lo mejor de mí- Sé que si lo ha hecho pero siempre se esfuerza más de lo que debería.

-Hemos dado todo lo que teníamos que dar- Ya no podíamos dar nada porque ya lo dimos todo y con eso me es suficiente.

-Entonces de todo esto del viaje ¿Qué podemos recordar?- Hubo muchas cosas en el camino que siempre recordaré pero hay algo mejor que recordar.

-Recordaremos los errores felices que podríamos haber olvidado en el camino- De esos errores pasamos los mejores momentos.

-Podemos recordarlos por siempre, mas nuestra humildad ¿No?- Fue de lo que mejor dimos en este viaje, eso también hay que recordar.

-Es mejor ser humilde ahora- Que después que ya pasamos por todo esos lugares y no pudimos dejar lo nuestro en el camino.

-Aunque si hubo veces que nos salimos del camino por suerte no fue nada que no pudiéramos controlar- Por lo menos lo admite con paciencia.

-Es mejor admitir que nos desviamos- Aunque sé que le duele hacerlo es mejor que negar que siempre seguimos derechos.

-Lo admito eso y más, vaya que habrá mucho que recordar de este viaje- No había que detenernos a recordar todo eso

-Solo hay que recordar los errores felices- Solo eso lo demás dejara de importarnos nuestros errores nunca.

 **Nota de la autora: ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, decidí que esta vez una mujer narrara el capítulo porque creo que fue suficiente con tres álbumes narradas solo por hombres, si tienes una dinámica que quieren que haga coméntenla y con todo gusto lo hago, estaré abierta a más cosas ya que quiero que este últimos sea memorable, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, gracias tenía que quedar en verdad hermoso ya que era el último álbum donde las canciones fueron cantadas por los cuatro, tenía que hacerlo en verdad memorable, opino lo mismo no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ambos, creo que estaría vacía y sin música, espero esta primera canción te haya gustado, y creerme este será un álbum para recordar, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Sé que Stuck era la última canción del álbum pero quise cerrar esa historia con la de Big Time, debido a que esa canción fue la primera de ellos, y me pareció perfecto terminar con lo que comenzó todo, espero esta nueva historia te haya gustado, y solo es el comienzo, a veces por obra del destino me lo pierdo y enserio lo odio, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2 Paralelo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento la tardanza, aun no tenia listo el capítulo por lo que no lo subí temprano y tenía problemas en acabarlo recién termino, pero la dinámica es que los dos personajes narran pero esta vez son solo pensamientos la pareja es Kowalski y Stacy y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 2: Paralelo.**

" _Contando estrellas acostados en el césped al lado del otro"_ Me pregunto si se dará cuenta que ya no miro las estrellas desde hace unos minutos.

" _Sigo mirando las estrellas temo voltear a verlo y que me descubra"_ Porque sé que no le diré nada ni explicaré porque estoy haciéndolo.

" _Hablamos mucho sobre nada"_ Nuestra platica siempre cambia de un momento a otro y lo anterior se vuelve en nada.

" _Cada platica que tenemos es sobre tanto pero a la vez sobre nada" Es demasiado interesante escucharlo, jamás me casaría de ello._

" _Con cada respiración nos estamos acercando"_ Mas y cada vez más ¿Se dará cuenta de eso? O solo lo ignora.

" _De repente lo siento más cerca ¿Debería voltear a verlo?"_ No quizás no debería hacerlo, puede que solo sea eso una sensación.

" _Paralelo en este universo"_ Donde no me atrevo a acercármele como algo mas al contrario me alejo siempre que puede pasar algo.

" _¿Por qué nunca se acercará a mi como algo más?"_ Soy yo ya que tengo que hacerlo de lo contrario creo que jamás estaríamos aquí.

" _Encendemos nuestros corazones solo para ver la quemadura"_ Eso solo eso, ver qué pasaba pero sin hacer nada solo mirar cómo se extingue.

" _Esta relación por así decirlo solo se trata de mirar y nada más"_ ¿Por qué siempre será así? ¿Porque aunque lo intento nunca avanzamos de ahí?

" _Paralelo cruzare las líneas"_ Quizás pueda romper esa línea de alejarme siempre que puede pasar algo más sin temer.

" _¿Por qué no hacerlo yo? Estamos en un mundo paralelo"_ Donde todo lo contrario podía ocurrió y las acciones mejores.

" _Porque quizás esta noche las estrellas se alinean"_ Quizás a mi favor aún no lo sé eso es lo que estamos esperando aquí acostados.

" _Seguro que esta noche las estrellas se alinean"_ Seguro que esta noche algo pasara puedo sentirlo muy profundo, claro que pasara.

" _¿Y si yo soy el que estaba allí para ti?"_ Siempre pensé que eras tú la que siempre estaba pero quizás yo fui mucho antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.

" _Siempre estaba ahí para él pero creo que yo no fui la primera en estarlo"_ Creo que él ya estaba mucho antes de ello.

" _Estaba solo justo enfrente de ti"_ Y tu solo diste el primer paso después de un tiempo pero yo siempre había estado ahí enfrente.

" _Cuando me di cuenta de su presencia él solo estaba justo enfrente de mi"_ Sí, él siempre ha estado desde antes que yo.

" _Simplemente no viste que estaba allí todo el tiempo"_ Eso fue lo único que paso en todo esto, ella no me vio yo la vi antes pero dimos por hecho que ella me vio a mí.

" _Tarde un poco en verlo todo este tiempo pensé que yo fui la primera en verlo"_ Pero no fue así jamás lo ha sido y ese fue un error.

" _¿Puedes sentirlo esta noche?"_ Era como si esperaba que me respondiera pero sería imposible, ella no puede escuchar lo que pienso de lo contrario estaría perdido.

" _¿Podrá el sentirlo esta noche?"_ Pregunto algo que no tendrá una respuesta, él no puede leer mis pensamientos y jamás lo hará.

" _Tomaré la caja, yo sé que eres mía"_ Aunque aún no lo sepas o quizás si lo sabes pero no has dicho nada, así como sabes que yo soy tuyo.

" _A pesar de todo yo sé que es mío, espero él también sepa que soy suya"_ Aunque aún no haya razón para poder decir eso.

" _Encajamos como piezas en un rompecabezas"_ Perfectamente a la medida, mejor ejemplo para describirnos no podía haber.

" _Somos la otra parte del otro lo he comprobado siento de veces"_ Aun me sorprende eso, nunca pensé que encajaría con una persona así.

" _Todo lo que quiero decir sobre ti es más que suficiente para escribir una novela"_ Hay tanto que decir, tanto que compartir y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo.

" _¿Qué no saber de él? Para mí es como tomar un libro y leerlo"_ Así de sencillo era él, me encanta ser la única en entender todo lo que hacía.

" _Yo iría alrededor de la luna estaríamos más cerca"_ Solo un poco más donde quiera que sus pensamientos se dirijan.

" _Si tan solo pudiera estar más cerca de él sería todavía más feliz"_ Pero no sé lo que digo ya estoy aquí junto a él ¿Qué más podría desear?

" _Lo que sea necesario para estar contigo"_ Aunque sea solo una amistad pero sé que así estaré con ella y con eso me basta y sobres.

" _Aunque aún debo permanecer como su amiga por ahora"_ Pero sé que esta noche será única porque las estrellas se alinearan.

" _Llámame esta noche por que las estrellas se alinean"_ Eso pensé antes de su llamada y aquí estoy con ella ¿Algo mejor? Imposible.

-¿En qué piensas?- Pregunte sin mirarlo, ya habíamos permanecido mucho tiempo sin hablar, yo sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-En nada- Debo mantener estos pensamientos a salvo al menos hasta que sea capaz de decirle que pienso en paralelo.

 **Nota de la autora: Como dije habría nuevas dinámicas en esta historia, estuve checando muchas cosas y esta historia tendrá doce capítulos ya tengo las canciones y todo solo habrá que hacerlos capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios saben que eso me ayuda bastante.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, estamos incompletas sin ellos, bueno es mi pareja favorita así que me mataría si no la pusiera al principio de todas estas historias, vi la canción y después de pensarlo mucho pensé que era mejor ver por fin a una chica narrando en todo esto, espero que sea asombroso ya que es el último álbum, gracias.**

 **Mari pie85: Exactamente, iremos con todo en este último álbum para que lo recordemos por siempre, es mi pareja favorita en verdad tenía que iniciar con esa pareja me mataría sino fuera así, de hecho yo ni lo recordaba, el primer capítulo fue épico, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 División del corazón

Hola mis queridos lectores por suerte amaneció mucho mejor, creo que es una simple gripa sé que lo subo tarde pero no tanto como ayer es que entro el lunes y los nervios están horribles, la pareja de este capítulo es Cabo y Shauna y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 3: División del corazón.**

Este día se lo diré todo no puedo quedarme con nada tiene que saberlo así sea lo último que haga, no me quedaré así ya dejen pasar el tiempo, me acerco a ella debe saberlo como se siente dividido mi corazón sin ella.

-No puedo dormir sin las luces encendidas- ¿En serio le dije eso? En verdad creo que estoy quedando demasiado mal frente de ella.

-Oh bueno eso debe ser muy malo- Debía cambiar el tema decirle algo que hiciera que olvidará este pequeño comentario sin sentido.

-Es como si estuviera roto cuando te vas- Me siento totalmente incompleto, no lo sé el vacío solo crece mientras más lejos se va.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?- Porque no podía seguir guardando todo eso durante más tiempo tenía que decirlo ahora.

-He estado aguantando por tanto tiempo- Creo que no puedo seguir esperando por mucho más tiempo esto tiene que salir ahora o nunca.

-No lo retengas entonces aunque es algo tarde para eso- Aun no lo es, tengo que decírselo todo de una vez por todas.

-Esta noche tú vienes, a mí- Sé que ella vendrá aunque ella no lo sepa pero sé que tampoco puede estar sin mí como yo sin ella.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de eso puede que no esté ahí- Nunca estaba ahí pero siempre había otra manera de hacer las cosas.

-Sigo tratando de recrearte- Cuando no logro verla solo traro de imaginaria una y otra vez, pero es difícil lograrlo.

-¿Sigues? Eso quiere decir que no has parado de hacerlo-

-Pero todas mis visiones se convierten en polvo- Por pequeños momentos lo tengo para después se conviertan en nada.

-¿Por qué crees que te pase eso?- Era muy sencillo, nada como tenerla aquí enfrente a frente hablando conmigo.

-Porque no hay nada como lo real- No hay nada como tenerla enfrente así como ahora esto es mejor que cualquier visión que tenga con ella.

-En eso tienes razón nada como esto y estando cerca mejor- Dándome cuenta estábamos bastante cerca los dos.

-Cada minuto, cada vez más cerca- Mucho más cerca, ninguno de los dos nos damos cuenta aun de la intensa cercanía del uno con el otro.

-Pero no podemos estar demasiado cerca- Sé que no pero no perdíamos nada con eso solo perdíamos algo de tiempo.

-Se siente como un minuto perdido en el tiempo- Cuando no estamos juntos siento que el tiempo que pasa es tiempo perdido.

-Es tiempo perdido pero nadie te ha dicho que vengas- Podría jurar que escucho como ella me llama a gritos.

-Juro que puedo escuchar tú llamado- Siento que puedo escuchar como repite mi nombre una y otra vez pidiéndome que vaya con ella.

-Es un llamado silencioso solamente nada de importancia- Claro que tenía importancia solo debía saber que tenía el corazón dividido.

-Cada segundo sin ti se siente como una división del corazón- Mi corazón está dividido sin ella, la necesito cerca solo así estará unido.

 **Nota de la autora: Agradezco a Mari pie85 que sugirió la pareja, Esta no fue una dinámica nueva, pero fue bueno regresar a lo antiguo, además que estuvo cortó el capítulo ya que la canción es corta y demasiado repetitiva, no tarde tanto en subirlo espero que mañana tampoco tarde mucho, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, demasiado infelices sin ellos, no había hecho eso de los pensamientos lo había visto pero nunca se me ocurrió hacerlo hasta ese capítulo, desde un principio dije que sería más que asombroso, eso es increíble de verdad se siente una emoción indescriptible, espero lo logres porque será único, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Tanto o más como la serie, tome en cuenta tu sugerencia espero te haya gustado, tenías razón quedaron muy bien, demasiado especial, son lo mejor para nosotras es inevitable no ponerla enserio me gusta esa pareja y hago lo que puedo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4 Tenia que ser Panamá

Hola mis queridos lectores antes que nada una disculpa por no haber actualizado tanto en esta como en la otra historia enserio que lo he intentado pero no he podido pero como saben entre a la escuela y vaya que ha sido agotador, la dinámica es que ahora son pensamientos y diálogos ambos personajes narran, la pareja es Kowalski y Becky y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 4: Tenía que ser panamá.**

" _Enterrando la llama en la caliente arena"_ Estamos aquí hace solo un par de días ha sido una experiencia demasiado buena.

" _Dejando pasos en la arena"_ Caminamos sin parar aquí, la verdad enserio nos gusta el solo hecho de camina en este lugar.

" _No podemos dejar de cavar"_ No entiendo porque seguimos haciéndolo pero aquí estamos, cavando sin descubrir nada en absoluto.

" _No podemos dejar de mirar"_ Es lo que hacemos la mayor parte del tiempo, solo observar nuestro alrededor

" _Seguimos haciéndolo nos dejamos llevar"_ Aquí es muy fácil que uno se deje llevar por el lugar en el que esta, por lo liviano que es el ambiente.

" _Siempre nos dejamos llevar pero es inevitable"_ Es increíble como decimos que ya no pasara pero siempre pasa sin importar nada.

" _Verter un trago en un vaso vacío"_ Solo para relajarnos un poco más, ayuda a que este ambiente mejore enormemente.

" _Verte un buen día como este y beberlo todos los días"_ Solo eso necesitamos Lara saber que estamos bien en este lugar.

" _Una noche no es suficiente así que vertimos otra para nosotros"_ Ni dos ni tres serán suficientes para poder disfrutar seguiremos hasta que no nos quede más.

" _Pero lo malo es que siempre todo esto tiene que terminar"_ Esto no duraría para siempre lo sabíamos perfectamente.

" _Y todo se fue abajo tan rápido"_ Pronto nos tendríamos que ir era bastante tiste nos habíamos encariñado bastante con este lugar.

" _Pero tenía que ser este lugar tan bueno"_ Este lugar nos atrapó totalmente aún sigo sin creerlo que esto haya sido tan perfecto.

" _Tenía que ser Panamá"_ Había oído que este lugar era así, una experiencia única siempre oía eso pero ahora podíamos comprobar que era cierto.

-No puedo creer que esto vaya a acabar tan rápido- Era demasiado bueno pero eso nunca dura para siempre.

-Tus ojos se ven igual en nuestras estrellas diferentes- Ella hablo primero pero yo dije algo totalmente diferente, extraño en verdad.

-Quizás fue un error haber venido a este lugar- Creo que era lo mejor para no tener que estar pasando por todo esto ahora.

-No es un error en donde estamos- Estamos aquí porque enserio quisimos estarlo, nadie fue obligado a venir en ningún momento.

-Quizás no lo es pero extrañar estar haciendo lo sur hacemos ahora- Viendo como las olas empujan la arena hacia nosotros.

-Viendo la marea que nos ha vuelto a tirar- Solo eso hacemos aquí verla correr parece un poco aburrido pero se equivocan.

-Solo eso hacemos ver las olas y nos gusta demasiado- Es en lo que más perdíamos el tiempo en algo tan sencillo.

-Las olas chocan en la orilla- Una y otra vez ¿Por qué seguimos aquí viéndolas? No lo sé solo hacemos eso y nos encanta.

-Esto es lo que queríamos los dos ¿No?- Creo que eso fue la principal razón por la que vinimos aquí y ahora no queríamos que termináramos.

-Dijimos que queríamos más- Y si aún queremos más pero no hacemos nada solo estamos aquí viendo las olas.

-Eso ya lo obtuvimos hace demasiado tiempo- Cuando ni siquiera nos habíamos dado cuenta aun de eso.

-De pie en la noche con mi camiseta- Solo eso hago a veces estar de pie observando todo a mí alrededor, simplemente así.

-Solo eso te la pasas haciendo a veces ni te mueves- Siempre lo veía haciendo eso todas las noches sin excepción.

-Nuestras ropas por todo el suelo ¿Por qué terminar antes?- ¿Porque irnos antes? Podríamos quedarnos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

-Quizás podemos quedarnos un poco mas no quiero irme aun- Aun había suficiente tiempo para disfrutar otros días aquí.

-Tenía que ser Panamá- Solo este lugar era capaz de detenernos así, ya debíamos habernos ido pero seguimos aquí, tenías que ser tú.

 **Nota de la autora: Me es más difícil actualizar ya que entre a la escuela y enseguida los profesores dejaron tarea además salgo algo tarde de la escuela y llego bastante cansada a mi casa, el tiempo se me va volando cuando menos me doy cuenta ya debo dormir para mañana ir a la escuela y se me complicó mucho hasta ahora ya pude poner las cosas un poco más calmadas, y pude actualizar enserio perdónenme.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Créeme yo jamás oí la letra en español, de hecho de ninguna de este álbum hasta ahora, cierto le quedó muy bien a esa pareja, por suerte mi hermano no me dice eso o seguramente ya no sería mi hermano, yo también soy muy fan de esa pareja, enserio perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia, ni la otra, pero la historia me tiene absorbida, me han dejado tareas y comprar más cosas además salgo en verdad tarde, me será difícil espero poder actualizar mañana la otra historia, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, esta vez sí que tarde en subirlo nunca tarde así, trate de alargarlo lo mayor posible pero solo así salió, lo se pensaba en otra dinámica pero me quede sin ideas, aún estoy pensando en cosas nuevas, lamento mucho en tarde en actualizar esta y la otra historia, pero vaya que la escuela se me puso demasiado difícil, me llenaron de tarea y mi horario es del horror salgo en verdad tarde y cuando menos me daba cuenta ya era bastante tarde espero poder subir el de mañana, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5 Nicotina

Hola mis queridos lectores tarde solo un poco en subir el capítulo la verdad es que me gusto demasiado escribir esta canción que quedo bastante larga la dinámica no cambio pero la situación cambio espero les guste la pareja de esta capítulo es Skipper y Kitka y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 5: Nicotina.**

-Averiguar es habitual- Yo logro averiguarlo la mayor parte del tiempo como se siente, como esta y que piensa ella están habitual.

-Saber de ti no lo es eres demasiado complicado para conocer- Alejaba a todos si soy bastante complicado pero así debo ser.

-Te escucho decir mi nombre en la noche- Podría enojarse si sabe que a veces estoy ahí observándola en silencio durante la noche.

-Te veo por las noches aunque pienses que no- ¿Entonces porque nunca decía nada sobre eso? Solo se quedaba ahí.

-Recogerte es como un ritual- Que tengo que hacerlo pasó por paso con mucho cuidado y sin cometer equivocaciones.

-No es complicado solo que te estoy ayudando y así es la única manera- Pues estaba funcionando demasiado bien.

-Tu respiración aclara mi mente- Estar en silencio con ella es de lo mejor así puedo oír como respira es tan calmado que logra calmarme a mí.

-Me gusta tu silencio dice tanto de ti que solo así te logro entender- Nunca decía de mi pero ella sabía lo que mi silencio representa.

-A menudo me haces sentir que quiero volar- El efecto que tiene ella en mí es mejor que el que cualquier otra droga lo hubiera tenido en mí.

-A menudo tú me haces sentir igual con tu sola presencia- ¿De verdad? Desearía no ser tan inseguro con respecto a eso.

-Viajo por todo el mundo pero te mantengo cerca- Siempre está presente conmigo aunque en verdad necesito tenerla cerca.

-Sé que estoy cerca de como tú lo estas de mi- Ella siempre ha estado ahí mientas que de mí no podría decir mucho.

-Dejarte ir es imposible solo tú me ayudas a relajarme- No podría dejarla ir menos ahora que está ayudándome así y que lo está logrando.

-No tienes por qué dejarme a mí también me es imposible- Estoy por muy mal camino, no creo que ella debe caminar al lado de mi por ahí.

-Yo no voy a renunciar por nada- No me rendir dejaré cualquier otra cosa con la cual no estés de acuerdo pero contigo jamás.

-No lo hagas no solo conmigo sino con todos tus problemas- He sido derrotado demasiadas veces que me es difícil no renunciar a eso.

-Me dicen que estoy muerto si no te dejo sola- Pero la verdad es que estaría muerto en vida si te dejo ir, no soy capaz de hacerlo ni de pensarlo.

-Son solo palabras, no puedes dejarme sola yo no te dejaré a ti- No jamás podría dejarla sé que ella mí tampoco me parece increíble.

-No tenemos nada pero el potencial ahora- Eso es lo único que tenemos por ahora pero creo que con eso es más que suficiente.

-Tenemos más que eso, tenemos la voluntad para hacerlo- Hace mucho que no tenía esa voluntad para salir de este hoyo.

-Trato pero no puedo dejarte por mi cuenta- A veces pienso que mereces estar al lado de alguien mucho mejor en todos los sentidos pero lo elimino enseguida.

-Ya no trates más, deja de pensar que eres mala persona solo has tomado malas decisiones- Pero por ser mala persona las tome.

-Me ahogo en sus productos químicos- Siento que la respiración se me corta cuando pasa pero por estar con ella eso es más que suficiente para dejar lo demás atrás.

-Por eso debes dejarlo no puedes estar para siempre ahogándote con eso- Se siente horrible estar así pero sigo cayendo con cada paso.

-Siento mi corazón intoxicado- Esta demasiado intoxicado creo que solo hay eso en mi imposible ya de limpiar siempre estará así.

-Podrás desintoxicarlo solo si dejas todo eso y te curas- Lo había tratado antes pero nunca lo he logrado siempre termino en lo mismo.

-La iluminación fue tan casual- Solo de repente llego y todo aquello que me hacía demasiado daño también se estaba yendo.

-Te guiare para que no caigas, no debes permitírtelo debes seguir- Trataba de seguir pero no sé si había continuación para mí.

-Ahora tengo ganas todo el tiempo-La incontinencia era terrible siempre quería mas pero ella siempre estaba ahí para evitar que hiciera una locura.

-Debes controlarte no puedes volver a caer necesitas levantarte- En verdad que lo intento pero parece que solo camino de rodillas.

-Eres tan adictiva- En poco tiempo me volví adicto ella era la mejor de mis drogas pero con la diferencia de que ella no me estaba destruyendo.

-Solo yo lo soy lo demás no lo es y creo que eres capaz de dejarlo- Por ella lo estoy haciendo en verdad que si solo quiero lograrlo.

-Adicto a todo lo que representa- Soy un adicto solo eso, cuanto tiempo y a pesar de recibir su ayuda no puedo dejarlo aun.

-No lo eres hasta ahora has podido sobrevivir sin eso puedes lograrlo- Si hasta ahora pero cuanto tiempo duraría hasta que volviera a lo mismo.

-Y cuando me siento atado tú eres mi suplemento- Cuando siento que volveré a caer ella está ahí para levantarme de nuevo.

-No te dejaré librar esto solo sé que ambos podemos hacerlo- Ella no esta tan acabada como yo no sé qué hace aun aquí.

-Diciéndome a mí mismo que soy funcional- Pero sé que no lo soy al contrario soy demasiado disfuncional para estar con ella ahora.

-Lo eres, deja de verte como lo peor del mundo tu solo tienes un problema- Era más que un problema ya era parte de mí de lo que soy.

-Pero tienes un nivel alto que no puedo negar- Y no puedo seguir negándome más a esto no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.

-No lo niego tampoco pero tú no puedes negar que eres tan adictivo como yo- Ella claro que lo es mucho más tanto como…

-Como la nicotina- Tan adictiva como ella me es imposible ya de dejarla ahora jamás lo haré, ya me esta salvando.

 **Nota de la autora: Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he hecho de todos los one Shots, en verdad esta canción es de mis favoritas en el álbum y si ven lo alargue bastante con una situación un poco fuerte y la pareja solo no la había puesto en bastante tiempo y se me hizo buena idea ponerla, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Magnifico país nunca he ido pero tengo amigos allá así que era lo menos que podía escribir, yo de la única canción que había visto traducción fue de la primera del álbum y solo esa apenas veo traducciones de las demás canciones, yo también al principio pensé que solo era yo la que imaginaba esa pareja, cuando entre a un grupo de Facebook de los pingüinos vi que no era la única, es demasiado cansado ya que todos mis maestros dejan tarea de investigación y tengo que ocupar eso para eso y no me da tiempo de subir capítulo, yo llego enseguida a mi casa no está muy lejos de la escuela, pero tardo horas en comer, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, imagine que pensaron que algo peor había pasado para que no actualizara, si pensé que esta primera semana seria tranquila pero fue todo lo contrario, es lo malo que la escuela te quita demasiado tiempo y es difícil, yo me complico porque voy en la mañana y es como ir a la escuela y la tarde puras tarea y después dormir, quedo larguito este también, trato de hacerlos lo más interesantes posibles, con esa historia en serio que tratare de no tardar menos ahora que llega al fin, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6 El arte de superarnos

Hola mis queridos lectores les diré que los capítulos de ambas historias y las que vengan se subirán tarde debido a que salgo bastante tarde de la escuela y llegando debo hacer tareas quehaceres etc. La pareja de este capítulo es Cabo y Cupida y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 6: El arte de superarnos.**

-No recuerdo lo que deberíamos haber dicho- Solo recuerdo lo que no debíamos haber dicho, lo que nos lastimó a ambos.

-Es porque no teníamos que haber dicho nada ese día- Y por haberlo hecho ese día nos separamos, ella tenía razón después de todo.

-De cualquier forma no me moleste en escribirlo- Solo dije lo primero que me venía a la mente sea bueno o sea malo, no me importó en ese momento.

-Ni te molestes dejo de importar desde antes que nos diéramos cuenta- Sería bueno poder olvidar pero por desgracia no puedo.

-Todos los recuerdos me atrapan como una red- A veces quisiera poder volver a revivirlos pero inmediatamente abandono esa absurda idea.

-Tienes que dejarlos ir, no sería nada bueno vivir con eso- Trato de dejarlos ir de enterarlos pero no puedo, no me dejan hacerlo.

-Y no puedo salir- Me es imposible escapar de todos esos recuerdos ¿Por qué no dejarlos ir? Porque no puedo dejarte ir a ti.

-Tienes que intentarlo sé que no es fácil pero veras que con el tiempo pasara- Espero que en verdad eso pase pero preferiría otra cosa.

-Daría todo lo que tengo para no perderte- Pero por desgracia ya nada se puede hacer para que eso suceda, acabo.

-Eso ya no basta, no podemos hacer nada para remediarlo- Sé que no podíamos arreglar esto que teníamos, ni nada que tuviéramos.

-Elegimos decir adiós pero yo te elijo a ti- Yo aún podría intentarlo pero claro que no volvería funcionar, no sería lo mismo.

-No volvamos a lo mismo, solo habrá que dejar pasar esto- No puedo dejarlo pasa aun ¿Por qué no entiende que me es bastante difícil?

-Sigo construyendo muros pero estas siempre en mí mente- Por más que he tratado de alejarte de mi mente no he podido.

-Habrá que olvidar esto, es bastante difícil vivir con solo recuerdos- No debía dejar que los recuerdos me consumieran así.

-No dejaré que se derrumben- No me permitiré caer tengo que lograr olvidarte pero enserio que me es imposible poder hacerlo.

-No debes dejarlo, tienes que poder aun como yo- Aun no entiendo como ella podía hacerlo yo me sentía a morir cada vez más.

-Estoy cansado ¿Nos podemos rendir?- Es bastante desgastante ignorarnos de esta manera, tratando de olvidarnos sin lograrlo.

-No podemos hacerlo es la única manera de superar esto- No creo poder superarlo así tan fácil ¿Cómo puede estar como si nada?

-Y dejar el arte de superarnos- Es increíble como lo convertimos en un arte para ambos algo tan común pero a la vez tan fantástico.

-No creo que podamos dejarlo debemos superarnos y continuar- ¿Cómo hacerlo? Pase demasiados momentos con ella.

-Me mantiene despierto toda la noche- Dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto, creo que no lograré nada haciendo eso.

-Por eso debes dejarlo ir, estarás así sin poder dormir pensando todo el tiempo- Sé que ni me hacía ningún viene pero no puedo.

-Se siente como si estuviera atascado aquí- Más bien estoy atascado, no salgo de ahí es frustrante fallar en cada intento.

-Tienes que aprender a salir de ahí no puedes quedarte ahí para siempre- No podía hacerlo pero todo llevaba su tiempo esto más.

-Congelado en el tiempo- No paso de página me mantengo en el mismo momento siempre pero sé que debo superar ese momento.

-Debes dejarlo correr no puedes detener lo que ha pasado- Quisiera poder hacerlo sé que es imposible que pase pero enserio

-Si esto no es real me pregunto que lo será- No puede ser que allá acabado de esta manera ¿Cuando sucedió esto?

-Lo real es que entre nosotros dos ya no hay nada- Esa era la realidad que más me dolía, que esto había terminado ya.

-Si hay algún mundo donde pudieras ser mía- Si tan solo pudieras volver a serlo sería de lo mejor que me pudiera pasar.

-No hay ningún modo de que eso vuelva a pasar- Sé que no era posible que pasara de nuevo pero enserio lo quiero de nuevo.

-Ahí es donde quiero vivir- Pero no se puede vivir ahí, no se puede vivir en el pasado porque sé que nunca volverás a ser mía.

-Debes vivir en el presente, seguir tu camino donde ya superamos esto- Pero debemos deje hacer eso enserio tenemos que hacerlo.

-Pero debemos dejar el arte de superarnos- Debemos dejar de hacerlo tan común que sea algo que se convirtió en rutina y solo superarlo.

 **Nota de la autora: Ya estamos a la mitad de la historia solo faltan seis capítulos más, antes de esta canción había otra pero esa era puro sonido y eran imposible hacerla capítulo, cómo dije esta y la otra historia se actualizarán tarde debido a la escuela, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Lo sé esta historia se actualizara tarde, pensé que el Skilene solo era ideas mías pero igual entre aquí y vi que era una pareja por decirlo real, en mis grupos solo ha habido un solo rusher pero no más eso es bastante feo, siempre seré rusher lo sigo siendo a pesar de todo y no lo cambiaré jamás, yo tampoco vivo tan lejos de mi escuela pero es bastante desgastante para mi más la tarea, pero bueno a pesar de eso he podido actualizar y espero no haya problemas, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, me imagine pero no ha pasado nada malo solo entre a la escuela, esta de hecho fue la segunda que escuche ya que me perdí bastante debido a muchos cambios, en cuanto pude me puse al corriente, la canción fue perfecta para esa situación por muy fuerte que fuera, pensé que la extrañaría así qué aquí esta, yo igual pensé que sería tranquila pero no, se fueron con todo y apenas he estado tranquila, veo que te ira peor es lo malo de ir en la tarde, que el tiempo es menos, tratare de que ya cuando te desocupe este actualizado, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7 Perdiendo el tiempo

Hola mis queridos lectores no tan tarde como prometí, la dinámica de esta capítulo es diferente en esta ocasión dos hombres narran pero están hablando solos, desahogándose de sus problemas, los personajes son Skipper y Kowalski y sin más el capítulo de hoy

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 7: Perdiendo el tiempo.**

-Tomaste mi reloj de arena en forma de corazón, y le diste la vuelta- No te importo cambiarme, hacer de mi alrededor algo peor.

-Tan rápido como me caigo hacia atrás- Así de rápido desapareciste cuando te necesite, yo estuve ahí pero tú simplemente te deshiciste de mí.

-Me atraes más cerca, más cerca- Pero no me dejas ir ¿Porque no? Me tienes atado pero soy peor porque no soy capaz de escapar.

-Porque perdí mi camino dentro de la verdad- No sé a dónde me llevas sé que no es nada bueno pero aun así continuo caminando contigo.

-Viendo momentos deslizarse por mis manos- Todos los pocos momentos felices que tuvimos ya no valen nada, solo quedan los destrozos.

-Manteniéndose más vacías cada día- El tiempo sigue pasando estamos en un gran vacío pero no te importa seguir en la oscuridad.

-Encendiste el partido, me despertaste- Pero solo lo hiciste para que tú misma fueras la que me apagara, logrando hacerlo.

-El fuego creció, avivaste las llamas, se quemó…- Mientras más tiempo pasó dejaste que esto creciera para que al final lo desaparecieras.

-Hasta que los muros se llenaron de la luz- Fue cuando por fin abrí los ojos, solo así pude ver lo que me estabas haciendo paso a paso.

-Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Solo eso estábamos haciendo, nada más perdíamos el tiempo con algo que no valía nada.

-En busca de la prisa que nos hace sentir vivos- Buscaba sentirme vivo estaba sintiéndome mejor pero fuiste tú quien me mato.

-Viviendo a través de los momentos- Solo eso podía hacer cuando empezaste a cambiar, vivir de los buenos momentos.

-Atrapados dentro de una mentira- Pero esa mentira se acabó, ya no podía seguir permitiéndolo tenía que terminarlo pero me acostumbre demasiado.

-Te necesito aquí esta noche muéstrame que hay más en la vida- Estaba enamorado no lo podía negar, la pedía a gritos pero ya no podía.

-Y que no estamos perdiendo el tiempo- ¿En verdad estábamos perdiendo el tiempo? No todo fue tan malo pero tenía que terminar.

* * *

-Tomaste la armadura de mi pecho y la abriste- Me sentía expuesto pero lo ignore no debí hacerlo ya que ahí aprovéchese pasea apuñalarme.

-Viste mi corazón dentro del desorden- Te demostré que tenía uno aunque no pareciera, hasta te lo entregue pero solo lo destruiste.

-Dijiste "no está roto"- Pero lo estaba, te creí en ese momento pero la verdad es que ya era tarde para reparar el daño.

-Porque perdí mi camino dentro de la verdad-Sabia que no era lo correcto que estaba cambiando pero seguí ese camino y ahora estoy así.

-Viendo momentos deslizarse por mis manos- Lo peor es que esos momentos solo eran mentira ¿Cómo se puede fingir algo así?

-Manteniéndose más vacías cada día- El vacío solo crecía cada día más pero así me mantenía desde aquel día que supe toda la verdad.

-Encendiste el partido, me despertaste- Nadia había podido hacerlo, me mantenía a salvo pero tu pudiste despertar esos sentimientos.

-El fuego creció, avivaste las llamas, se quemó- Solo hiciste que las quemaduras fueran mayores, hasta que quedara la cicatriz.

-Hasta que los muros se llenaron de la luz- Tuve que despertar si no lo hubiera hecho no sé qué sería de mí, pero desperté un poco tarde.

-No estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Porque no, no todo fue pérdida de tiempo quedaba lo bueno aunque todo fuera una simple mentira.

-En busca de la prisa que nos hace sentir vivos- Pensé que manos nos sentíamos igual pensé que sentías lo mismo que yo, que equivocado estaba.

-Viviendo a través de los momentos- Solo los buenos momentos me mantenían a tu lado para no ver la pesadilla en la que se estaba convirtiendo.

-Atrapados dentro de una mentira- Estaba atrapado en una mentira donde creía que tú eras una buena persona cuando eras todo lo contrario.

-Te necesito aquí esta noche muéstrame que hay más en la vida- ¿Porque aun necesito de tu presencia para está bien? La costumbre nos mató.

-Porque estamos perdiendo el tiempo- Nos gustó perder el tiempo no podemos decir que fue una pérdida de tiempo porque sería mentir.

 **Nota de la autora: Como sabrán a mí no me gusta mucho repetir diálogos pero esta vez fue para que vieran la perspectiva de ambos personajes, ¿Porque dos hombres? La canción es cantada por dos hombres a demás nunca lo había hecho, más porque esta sin dudar es mi canción favorita del álbum, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, entiendo en la escuela fue peor aparte de que la maestra nos deja salir tarde tuve que quedarme por una tarea, estuve de un lado para otro y aun no tenia listo el capítulo por eso tarde, bueno de eso habla la canción y esta pareja me pareció la apropiada, es lo que muchos de mis amigos que van en la tarde me dicen, por suerte tendrás tiempo para leerlo no se en la noche sino hasta el otro día, saludos.**

 **Mari pie85: Hola, no tienes que disculparte entiendo que por la hora comenten hasta el día siguiente, entiendo a mí a veces me pasa en serio es cansado estar haciendo todo eso, de hecho por eso tarde algo en leer el otro capítulo de tu historia el tiempo me come viva, fue lo bueno de ver más gente que tenía las mismas ideas que yo, lo malo con mi escuela es que solo salió one direction y ya todas se volvieron fans entonces fue complicado, en la escuela cuando tengo ratos libres trato de adelantar tareas para poder actualizar más o menos a tiempo, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Podría estar en casa

Hola mis queridos lectores este igual cada vez se acerca al final es lo malo de estos que duran poco y se nos hace tan corto el tiempo solo quedan cuatro capítulos más, en este capítulo la dinámica es solo narrada por un personaje pero si hay pareja y es Kowalski y Marlene y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 8: Podría estar en casa.**

-Tengo mi cabeza bajo del agua- No he querido saber nada del mundo, no quiero escuchar ningún ruido solo estar en paz.

-¿Acaso notaste mi grito?- Estaba lleno de desesperación de ira, enojo y miedo de todo lo que sentía en ese momento solo grite.

-Tú notaste mi grito- Sé que lo notaste, aunque no puedas decirme nada sé que sabes lo que sentía, lo que siento ahora mismo.

-He estado perdido en los laberintos- Nunca se cómo salir de ahí, es frustrante sentirse así, no sabes a donde ir no saber a dónde pertenezco.

-Mi corazón encerrado en jaulas- No puedo dejar salir los sentimientos, no me atrevo a hacerlo, estoy atrapado aquí hasta que lo logres.

-Desbloquea las jaulas- Ayúdame a salir de aquí, sé que solo tú puedes hacerlo pero para ello te necesito conmigo no puedes rendirte.

-Porque soy un camino- Solo con un sentido, con una dirección, un destino, tan largo que aún no sé dónde acabara pero espero sea bueno.

-Como un camino que necesita pavimentación- Mi camino está lleno de obstáculos no puedo negarlo, necesita ser limpiado para continuar.

-Igual que una piedra- Llego a ser duro, pero las circunstancias lo han hecho así no hago daño pero pareciera que sí tú sabes lo que en verdad soy.

-Como una piedra que necesita formarse- Solo necesito que me ayuden solo eso no es nada extraño ella lo estaba haciendo pero me quede incompleto.

-No me importa si se rompen mis huesos- No me importa en absoluto lo que pase solo quiero ayudarte como lo has hecho conmigo.

-¿Podría estar en casa?- Donde quiero estar ahora, aquí no me siento bien quiero que salgamos de esto pero juntos no quiero permanecer aquí.

-¿Podría ser la seguridad?- La seguridad que mi hogar me brinda donde sé que ambos estaremos bien, que nada nos pasara que esto no volverá a pasar.

-¿Un lugar para descansar mi alma?- Eso es lo que necesito, descansar en este lugar no puedo es demasiado incómodo y demasiado triste.

-Porque he estado por mi cuenta- Todo este tiempo he estado solo así que he tenido que cuidarse por mí mismo, es bueno pero no es lo mismo.

-Durante demasiado tiempo- Ya ha pasado demasiado ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrá que pasar para que estés bien? Por favor no me hagas esperar más.

-No me dejes solo, sigue luchando- No puedes rendirte así, sé que tienes más fuerza que yo para poder pasar esto, sé que puedes con esto.

-Porque he estado perdiendo la esperanza- Sé que no debo perderla me lo has dicho muchas veces pero ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Y continúas aquí.

-He estado perdido- Estoy perdido en este mundo tú me ayudabas a sobrevivir aquí pero ahora estoy solo y siento que no encajo aquí.

-He estado herido así que ¿Podría estar en casa?- Me siento herido sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que paso pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirlo.

-Durmiendo en todos los bancos- Es incómodo pero es mi única alternativa no quiero irme aun, al menos no solo prefiero estar durmiendo contigo.

-Perdido en las trincheras- ¿Ya lo he mencionado? Es lo único que puedo decirte que estoy perdido aquí, no puedo sentirme de otra manera.

-Me sacas de las trincheras- Solo tú puedes sacarme de ahí, pero por ahora en tu estado tengo que quedarme ahí hasta que tu salgas primero.

-Porque he estado solo, lo he tomado- Tengo que acostumbrarme esto solo me demuestra que no siempre estarás y que debo acostumbrarme a esta soledad.

-Al igual que fantasmas- A veces te podre ver y a veces no, pero sé que estarás ahí siempre que nunca me dejarás no importa lo que pase.

-Como fantasmas que vuelven a despertar- Y sé que tú también despertaras, que pronto volverás a mí, que no me abandonadas nunca.

-Podría estar en casa- Pero sé que tú eres mi hogar y jamás te dejaría, debo estar donde sea que tú estés, porque estoy en casa.

 **Nota de la autora: Es un poco triste el capítulo ¿No les ha pasado que tienen a alguien en el hospital y quieren que salga ya? Pues esta fue la situación de este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, cuatro capítulos más lo sé es terrible pero tratare que sean los mejores capítulos, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Bueno la canción es cantada por dos hombres además de que nunca lo había hecho me pareció buena idea, también lo hice en pareja pero me gusto más como quedo con dos hombres, a mí a veces también nada más leo y eso ni lo leo bien ya después comento pero tengo que volver a leerlo, creo que si piensan eso porque enserio la tarea me pesa bastante, no a mí solo lo vieron y ya todas las de mi salón eran diretioners (no sé cómo se escribe) eso fue incómodo al principio, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, también es mi canción favorita por eso puse el mejor esfuerzo posible porque saliera bien, yo tampoco se cómo se escribe, de hecho esta mejor porque canta Logan además de que sueña mejor están juntos, si exacto por eso los puse, claro que los vi desde el principio hasta la parte en que salió Kendall, también salió en telehit, te entiendo yo también prefiero leer en la noche todo lo leo en la noche, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9 Eso es lo que te hace mía

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen un poco la tardanza pero este día se les ocurrió a mis maestros dejarme tarea, tuve que hacerla primero además de arreglar algunos detalles de la otra historia que empezara mañana, esta cada vez se acerca más a su fin la pareja de este capítulo es Cabo y Shauna y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 9:** **Eso es lo que te hace mía.**

-Sé que las canciones románticas te parecen cursis- No te gusta para nada, sé que sería mi peor error poner una en tu presencia.

-Porque lo son solo dicen demasiadas cursilerías que no son necesarias- En eso tiene razón no es necesario poner todo eso.

-Dijiste que tu vestido de novia no será blanco- No te gusta esa costumbre como tú lo llamas, que prefieres ir en ropa normal.

-Sabes que odio usar vestido más si es blanco no creo que eso diga mucho- Era de esperarse pero claro que no para ella nada dice mucho.

-No eres de hacer las cosas fáciles- Nunca lo has hecho, ni siquiera cuando apenas intentaba algo contigo en verdad me costaste trabajo.

-Soy muy difícil y lo sabes pero no tengo intención de hacerlo así- Claro que ella no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero siempre pasaba.

-Porque cuando estas equivocada crees tener la razón- Peleas a muerte por lo que crees tener razón, no importa cuanto te demuestre que estés equivocada.

-¡La tengo! Tú eres quien siempre me lleva la contraria, eso es lo que pasa- Ahora mismo piensa que tienen la razón de nuevo.

-Dijiste "no soy del tipo de las que te enamoras"- Y no, no lo eras, no eras para nada de lo que había visto tal vez por eso me atrapaste así.

-Te fijabas en puras chicas huecas ¿Qué querías que te dijera?- Lo sé no me lo esperaba, pero vamos desde ese entonces hemos llegado muy lejos

-Pero este viaje nos ha llevado lejos- Demasiado lejos ¿Recuerdas cómo comenzó todo? Estábamos demasiado abajo ahora estamos aquí.

-Demasiado, no puedo creer que ahora está aquí de cursi contigo- Para ella decirme eso era demasiado difícil odiaba las cosas románticas.

-Nunca pensé que podríamos estar juntos- No nos llevábamos ni bien ni mal solo sabíamos de nuestras existencia jamás pensé que esto pasara.

-Yo menos jamás me imagine estar con alguien como tú- Yo tampoco, sabía que yo no era de su tipo nunca pensé que llegaría a tomarme en serio.

-Pero ahora mira donde estamos- Estamos los dos juntos lo que nunca pensamos que pasaría ¿Lo pensaste alguna vez?

-Estamos muy lejos de donde empezamos, no quiero sonar cursi- No, ella jamás sonaría cursi, en esta relación el cursi era yo.

-Nosotros no hacemos sentido, no trabajamos en papel- Todo lo que hacemos solo vive en nuestros recuerdos, sin prueba alguna.

-Nos la pasamos haciendo millones de cosas que ya no sé lo que digo- No tiene mucho sentido nuestra relación pero nada aquí lo es.

-Así que no tenemos razón- Puede que muchas veces ambos nos equivoquemos pero siempre terminamos poniéndonos de acuerdo.

-En especial tú, pero eso es lo que nos hace ser nosotros- En especial lo que hacia ella, era lo que me hacía ser suyo y viceversa.

-Pero eso es lo que te hace mía- Todas esas acciones que parecen raras para muchos para nosotros son totalmente normales.

-No te refieras así, no soy de nadie pero no lo sé no soy lo típico ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Claro que estaba seguro de esto más que nada.

-No eres el típico tipo de belleza- No eras lo que muchos buscaban y agradezco eso porque así yo soy quien pudo encontrarte.

-Tú tampoco lo eres, pero eres demasiado simpático para que esto funcionara- Bueno tenía que poner de mi parte solo hice lo que tuve que hacer.

-Y siempre te vistes a pesar- Siempre logras sorprenderme, estas siempre tan distinta, no hay duda que eres única en eso.

-No es como que pase demasiado tiempo cuidando mi imagen- Y a pesar de eso lograba cada día verse espectacular.

-Tu solo vas a ver películas y odias cuando la historia termina bien- Prefieres que todo salga mal es único en ti, odias el amor pero aquí estás conmigo.

-Es que te muestran la vida tan perfecta cuando no es así eso es lo que odio- Pero al final eso si tendrá un verdadero final feliz.

-Hagamos una escena siempre cuando quieras- Donde seamos infelices donde las cosas no vayan y mucho menos terminen mal cono te gusta a ti.

-¿Serias capaz de hacer eso? ¿Enfrente de los demás?- Claro, si a ella no le importaba lo que pensarán los demás mucho menos a mí.

-No es sorprendente cuando todos ellos paren y miren finamente- Seguramente no sabrán que estará pasando pero es lo que menos importa.

-Solo verán un grandioso espectáculo donde pasen la realidad y no pura fantasía como siempre- Sé que si esa idea se le metía la haría realidad.

-No te importa lo que diga la gente de ti- Muy pocos te conocen en verdad los demás hablan de ti pero no te importa.

-Jamás me importa lo que digan de mí en fin que no me conocen- Ella poseía una seguridad que sorprendía enormemente a cualquiera.

-Todo lo que obtienen es un dedo en el aire- Siempre me rio cuando haces eso más por sus miradas de sorpresas.

-Se lo merecen por estar hablando cosas de la gente sin motivo alguno- Y sobre todo que era demasiado humilde ella jamás haría algo como eso.

-Eso es lo que te hace mía- Es simplemente todo lo que tú eres, lo que nunca imagine que existiera en una persona lo que tanto me gustaba.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias a** **Eldayanet que sugirió la pareja de este capítulo enserio gracias, solo tres capítulos más, odio que pase esto que lleguemos al final de esto pero tiene que pasar, y créanme estos últimos capítulos serán los mejores, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **Mari pie85: Ese es el chiste de hacer one Shots, desafortunadamente yo sí creo que por eso pude escribir el capítulo de la mejor manera posible, sé que es extraño pero pasa yo si he sabido mucho de eso, exacto lo vuelvo a leer para darme una mejor idea de lo que quiero escribir porque no me gusta escribir poco y si lo hago es porque enserio el tiempo me gana, a mi igual paso eso en la misma clase pero como tenia amigos que me conocen ya sabían que soy rusher pero mis demás compañeros me preguntaron que era, pase horas explicándoles, es difícil a veces, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, ¿Soy la única aquí que si? Creo que por eso si estuvo triste el capítulo trasmitir mucho, me di cuenta que hace mucho no la ponía así que me decidí por ello, gracias tome en cuenta una de tus sugerencia espero te haya gustado como quedó, es lo malo esto se pasa volando y cuando menos te das cuenta acaba, así paso con las tres anteriores, yo también ando medio atareada hoy mi maestra no sé qué le paso, pero nos dejó demasiada tarea enserio la amo pero hoy en serio se ganó mi odio temporal, yo igual los extraño los necesito juntos, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10 Todo ha cambiado

Hola mis queridos lectores este es el penúltimo capítulo, cada vez más se acerca el final, gracias por continuar leyendo, este capítulo de nuevo es narrado por una mujer ya fue suficiente de chicos la pareja es Rico y Percky desde luego narra todo ella y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 10: Todo ha cambiado.**

-Todo ha cambiado desde que te conocí- Lo malo se fue poco a poco, estoy mucho mejor de lo que pensaba en verdad te lo agradezco.

-No ha cambiado tanto, no soy alguien demasiado importante para hacerlo solo estoy contigo- Pero lo ha hecho como no tiene idea.

-Mi corazón estaba roto y la esperanza vacía- Ya no creía que podía volver a querer pero apareciste tú y te quise en tan poco tiempo.

-No parecía tan roto solo lo compuse eso es todo- Él siente que no hizo gran cosa por mí pero no tiene ni idea lo equivocado que esta.

-Corriendo vacío, corriendo fuera de tiempo- Continuaba escapando de esto pero finalmente después de tanto correr lograste atraparme.

-No debes seguir corriendo ya verás que todo estará bien- Él logro detenerme ahora caminamos juntos, sin ninguna prisa.

-Creo que he perdido mi mente- No sé por qué ahora le digo todo esto pero solo quiero liberarme, no quiero ahogarme con lo que nunca le he dicho.

-No la has perdido, solo dime lo que tengas que decir- Solo quiero decirle que gracias a él todo cambio de la mejor manera.

-Pero todo ha cambiado desde que te conocí- En verdad que ha cambiado, me sorprende tanto como una simple persona puede cambiarte por completo.

-Como te dije no he cambiado mucho en tu vida- ¿No se da cuenta de cuando mejoró desde que llego? No tiene idea.

-Los tiempos más difíciles son fáciles de conseguir- Siempre estaba envuelta en malas jugadas, pero tu ayudaste a superar todo eso.

-Pero siempre logras salir de las malas situaciones yo no he hecho mucho- Pero él siempre ha estado ahí, más que otras personas.

-Cuando las sombras del pasado perturban mi noche- Sé que estarás ahí para escucharme y apoyarme siempre que te necesite.

-Estaré ahí, para que no te moleste todo eso- Era impresionante como hacía que lo malo se fuera, era como si le tuvieran miedo.

-Haces que corran y se escondan- No sé cómo lo logras, con solo verte puedes hacerlo ¿Qué efecto tienes sobre mí?

-Lo hago porque en serio quiero verte bien y feliz- Con solo estar ahí hacia que lo malo se fuera no puedo creer que esté pasando.

-Porque nada es lo mismo desde que te conocí- No quiero volver a antes me alegra demasiado que todo haya cambiado.

-Sé que no es lo mismo pero no lo digas como si yo fuera algo increíble- Pues lo era por hacer todo por mí, sin que se diera cuenta.

-Aquí y ahora solo escúchame- Solo necesito que escuches esto, debes saber lo agradecida que estoy contigo por no sé por todo.

-Está bien tienes toda mi atención, te escucho- ¿Por dónde empezar? Tenía tanto que decirle pero sé que solo lo importante.

-A través del miedo y la duda nunca te defraudare- Se lo que se siente que te defraudan y puedes estar seguro de que eso no pasara conmigo.

-Sé que nunca lo harás, si hasta ahora no lo has hecho dudo en serio que más adelante lo hagas- Y no pienso hacerlo.

-Todo ha cambiado desde que te bese- No sé cómo tuve el valor para hacerlo pero paso, no me canso de repetirlo, lo volvería a hacer.

-Debo decir que si varias cosas cambiaron; la principal, nosotros- Estaba tan insegura de hacer eso pero solo lo hice.

-Nunca pensé que este amor podría ser verdadero- Solo pensé que eras otro chico más que solo pasaría por mi vida pero simplemente te quedaste.

-Créeme que lo es, sé que son solo palabras pero ya dirá el tiempo- Pensé que este sentimiento no duraría por mucho pero suerte que me equivoque.

-Y cuando pensé que este sentimiento no podría durar- No sé qué me paso en ese momento pensé que solo era un amor no correspondido.

-Claro que podía durar no entiendo porque pensaste eso- Bueno él no había dicho mucho así que pensé que en serio no duraría.

-Te fuiste y me besaste de vuelta- Pensé que ahí había quedado todo pero me sorprendiste devolviéndome el beso.

-Tenía que hacerlo, yo también quería que pasara y debí ser yo quien lo hiciera- Pero tuve que hacerlo yo, de lo contrario se hubiera alargado.

-Porque todo ha cambiado desde que te bese- Sí en definitiva todo cambio desde entonces, fue un gran cambio para ambos ¿Recuerdas?

-Ha cambiado, sí pero ha cambiado ya que tú lo has hecho así- Solo quería que las cosas fueran mejor de lo que estaban.

-Nada es lo mismo desde que te conocí- Mi vida dio un giro, con varias vueltas más pero me alegra que estás ahí aquí y ahora.

-Nada volverá a ser lo mismo y eso es lo que espero- Claro que no lo volverían a ser, este cambio en verdad es agradable.

-Y espero que también haber cambiado tu mundo- Claro que el mío cambio pero no sé si el suyo también o es igual que siempre.

-Desde luego que lo hiciste, lo cambiaste todo por completo- Me emocionaba demasiado saberlo, me provocaba una alegría interna increíble.

-Todo ha cambiado- Me alegra demasiado que fueras tú quien lo cambiara, que esos cambios solo traigan felicidad, he cambiado.

 **Nota de la autora: De nuevo narra una mujer, espero les haya gustado gracias por llevar la historia hasta acá estos cuatro proyectos que he hecho de esta manera en verdad los he disfrutado, es triste que acabe hasta aquí pero los dos capítulos faltantes serán especiales, gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Solo un poco lo sé pero quise también intentar con esta pareja, trato de hacer de todo, yo igual odio las faldas y los vestidos, los uso pero enserio no me gusta mucho, es por eso que se llama así, lo se me ha tocado ver personas que dicen que ya no son rushers, pero seguiremos aquí por mucho tiempo, gracias.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, si me ha pasado en más de una ocasión no se lo deseo a nadie en serio, gracias a ti por sugerir si solo quedan dos capítulos más para que esto acabe, es terrible lo sé pero enserio me gustó mucho hacer esto, si no se enserio que le paso a la muestra según no iba a dejar tarea y cuando ya nos íbamos nos dictó tarea, ya somos más, igual odio las faldas, vestidos y todo eso enserio no me gusta para nada, gracias.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11 Tengo una pista en mente

Hola mis queridos lectores perdonen que tarde tanto pero además que estuve adelantando algunas cosas, deberán saber que todos los sábados estoy bastante ocupada y pues acabo alfo tarde, la pareja de este capítulo es Skipper y Doris y sin más el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 11: Tengo una pista en mente.**

-Necesito un ritmo algo para mover mis pies- Pero no hay nada, solo estoy aquí parado, estas canciones solo me provocan aburrimiento.

-¿Por qué no solo te quedas así? Además esta clase de ritmo suena bien- Desde que no pero claro ella que va a saber de esto.

-Todo suena como grabación repetida- No se puede llamar música a esto es tan aburrido, solo me estaba arrullando.

-Solo debes acostumbrarme a la música deberías intentarlo- Lo he intentado todo el rato desde que he estado aquí pero no puedo.

-Trato y trato, pero no puedo sentir un ambiente- Ni siquiera sé porque quiero un ritmo aunque lo hubiera estoy seguro no haría nada.

-Era de esperarse de ti, siempre te quedas solo en el intento- Ya vamos a empezar, la verdad es que no quiero nada de eso.

-Y no quiero esto- Sin embargo digo que lo quiero ¿Por qué? Soy tan confuso la mayoría de las veces, pero así es esto.

-Nunca quieres nada, mejor dicho nunca haces nada, parece que tienes sueño- Lo tenía claro que lo tenía por una muy buena razón.

-Nunca duermo, no tengo tiempo- Estoy demasiado ocupado el tiempo nunca me dura, pasa tan rápido que me sorprende.

-¿Por qué no lo haces? Terminará demasiado ahotado al final- Estoy demasiado agotado ahora así que puede que un día no pueda más.

-Porque prefiero estar libre que estar en una línea- No me gusta estar encerrado me incomoda demasiado sentirme así, prefiero estar sin ataduras.

-Eso no significa que te mates de sueño, tal vez por eso rompes las reglas y estas fuera de mente- Yo no hago nada de eso ¿O sí?

-Así que rompo todas las reglas y estoy fuera de mente- ¿Eso parecía que hacia? Nunca lo llegue a ver de ese modo, ni cuenta me daba.

-Claro que lo haces no lo digas como si estuvieras sorprendido ¿Por qué lo haces?- Tal vez solo lo hacía porque en serio quería hacerlo.

-Porque quiero esto- Me gusta hacer todo eso, aunque no lo dijera de ese modo pero era algo que en verdad quería.

-Primero te sorprendes porque lo digo y después dices que porque quieres ¿Por qué siempre me llevas la contraria?- Me gustaba hacerlo ni idea del porqué.

-Tú me preguntas porque pienso siempre que estás mal- Siempre le llevo la contraria diciéndole que se equivoca.

-Es que siempre dices que estoy mal cuando en realidad sabes que estoy bien ¿Sera que tú eres él raro? O…- Quizás no tenía que ver con uno sino con los dos.

-O nosotros no, nos llevamos bien- Simplemente nosotros no podemos estar cerca el uno del otro, solo tenemos que evitarnos.

-No entiendo porque dices eso, no tengo nada en contra tuyo ¿Porque de repente sonríes?- Ni piense que es por ella es otra cosa totalmente diferente.

-Porque me gusta esta canción- Justo en este momento la pusieron, me fue inevitable no sonreír pero que ella no piense otra cosa.

-Pero además de eso parece que estás pensando en otra cosa- Me atrapó, si estoy pensando en algo es una ligera pista.

-Porque tengo una pista sí, tengo una pista en mi mente- Si pasa esto varias veces no podemos evitarlo solo quiere decir una cosa.

-¿Qué es esa "pista" que pasa por tu mente?- Una extraña pero a la vez agradable pista de porque nos está pasando esto.

-Hagámoslo a mi manera, esta es mi manera- Logre alcanzar sus brazos y acercarla completamente a mí, es agradable su cercanía.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!- No la iba a soltar pero sé que si le pedía que se callaba no lo haría y no me dejara hablar.

-Cuando hablamos son las notas que mantengo- Es la manera en que hablo con ella y que no lo hago con nadie más.

-Hablas exactamente igual con todos pero solo dices cosas diferentes- ¿Qué? En serio no puedo entenderla por más que trato.

-Me doy por vencido tratando de ver lo que me estás diciendo- No logro entenderla de verdad parece que habla en otro idioma.

-No trato de decirte nada, solo te aconsejaba que debes hacer pero veo que es un error- ¿Enserio piensa que seguiré sus consejos?

-Y piensas que sería bueno sí, seguí tu consejo- No voy a seguir tus consejos date cuenta que hago lo que yo quiero.

-Solo quería ayudarte pensé que sería bueno para que tú y yo quedemos en paz- Ella decía eso pero por lo visto era imposible.

-Dices paz, que es un caso- Dices que quieres llevar esto en paz pero no haces nada para cambiar eso solo seguimos así.

-No creo que sea tan difícil hacerlo ¿Tu si? Solo suéltame- Antes decía que no quería tratar conmigo ahora si ¿Podre entenderla algún día?

-Entonces sales de mi cara- No entiendo que pasa con ella, un día me odio a y al otro quiere ser como mi amiga, esto será difícil.

-No quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, no quiero seguir teniendo problemas ¿Ya me dejarás?- No me importaba que dijera todo eso.

-No me importa lo que digas- Solo importa lo que yo piense, porque en serio estas totalmente equivocada.

-Si no te importa lo que digo déjame ir entonces- Solo me importaban sus acciones y sus acciones hablaban mucho por ella.

-Porque yo lo hago a mi manera y tú sabes que no me detendré- ¿Piensas que me podrás detener? Estas muy equivocada.

-Pero no entiendo aun cuál es tu manera de hacer eso- Ya vería cual es mi manera pero también quería ver si ella tenía algo.

-Hasta que llegue a lo alto porque quiero esto- En verdad quiero esto no sé porque nunca lo pensé pero quiero que pase.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente?- ¿No se daba cuenta? Bueno lo haría de una manera que nos gustaría ambos.

-Tengo una pista en mi mente- Quizás solo hacemos todo esto porque estamos muriendo el uno por el otro, entonces la bese.

 **Nota de la autora: Este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, el final estará bastante bueno ya tengo la idea de que será lo disfrutarán mucho, otra historia más que acaba así es esto el martes será el tan esperado final de esta enserio gracias por seguir leyendo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo. ¿Qué pareja desean ver?**

 **Mari pie85: Exacto quise que lo vieran más o menos así, por ello de las parejas que tenia en mente puse esa, sí pero es del Unplugged donde hay 16 canciones, y yo estoy haciendo el primero, me alegro que te gustarán los hice lo mejor posible, fue BTR, lo mejor de mi vida y de quien estoy mas al pendiente es de Kendall precisamente por su banda, yo en ocasiones especial igual los uso pero no me siento cómoda, yo cuando me dicen eso enserio no se que cara pongo pero seguro no es nada bueno, saludos.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, sí muy en serio, lo mismo quiero, yo los odio hay un ambiente tan… no sé pero no me gusta, ellos son mi segunda pareja favorita enserio me gustan, mi maestra de mate no sé qué le pasa que de repente deja un buen de tarea y de repente no, hoy es día de hacer tarea así qua hago toda para mañana estar libre, a mi igual mi mama me dice eso pero no puede obligarme, asique no lo hago, no me pasa porque además que todos los días hago ejercicio en clase de E.F yo tengo natación entonces no duele nada, no te preocupes recuerda que amo leer, saludos.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12 No estoy solo

Hola mis queridos lectores lamento tardar un poco en subir el capítulo pero estuvo lloviendo bastante y eso afecta mucho el intente, el último capítulo se que es triste acabar con esto definitivamente y lo acabaré como inicio, la pareja es Skipper y Marlene y sin mas el capítulo de hoy.

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Tom McGrath y Eric Darnell creadores de la serie, el álbum "Happy Mistakes" le pertenece a la banda Heffron Drive pero la historia sí es mía.**

 **Capítulo 12: No estoy solo.**

" _LAX hacia Charles de Gaulle es otro viaje otro show"_ Empieza a cansarme estar de viaje de un lugar a otro, no es mi estilo estar así.

" _Puedo pasar los días sin dormir en absoluto"_ No tengo muchos ánimos de estar dormido, la verdad es que en serio no puedo.

" _Porque dormir en el borde y vivir por mi cuenta"_ No me agrada ese estilo de vida jamás será lo mío eso ya no se usa.

" _Está realmente viejo"_ Ya no es para mí estar haciendo eso ahora simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no es para nada mi estilo.

" _La vista del horizonte de la ciudad de aquí"_ Ojala pudieras estar aquí para verla conmigo pero por desgracia debo verla solo.

" _No es la misma sin ti cerca"_ Sé que sería la misma vista nada cambiaria pero sé que tu harías todo por cambiarla y volverla espectacular.

" _Click en tus lindos tacones y solo aparecen"_ Solo basta hacer eso para que logres aparecer, es como sin un llamado sabes que te necesito.

" _Labios de rojo rubí y brazos que puedo sostener"_ Esa eres tú por completo tal como recuerdo, espero no olvidarla nunca.

" _Y nunca te dejaré ir"_ Puedes estar segura que siempre que haya problemas haré lo posible por intentar solucionarlos, pero no te dejare escapar.

" _Todo lo que se es todo lo que me dijiste"_ No sé nada mas de ti solo eso que me contaste la otra noche ¿Cómo estarás ahora?

" _Me mantienes a flote cuando estoy tan lejos de casa"_ Siempre me elevas el ánimo cuando está por debajo de los suelos.

" _En una habitación llena de gente con rostros que no me conocen"_ No me agrada para nada estar ahí, nadie sabe lo que en verdad pasa por mi cabeza.

" _Puedo pensar en ti y sé que no estoy solo"_ Solo pienso en ti cuando estoy con aquellas personas que obviamente tampoco saben de ti.

" _Sé que no estoy solo"_ Claro que lo se te la pasas diciéndome eso a cada segundo pero no puedo evitar sentir la soledad a mi alrededor.

" _¿Estas en la playa de California en dos piezas, bebiendo tragos?"_ Me gusta adivinar que podrías estar haciendo en este preciso momento.

" _¿O estas en casa sentada en nuestro sillón favorito?"_ Podrías estar haciendo cualquier cosa en este momento pero se lo que yo quiero hacer en este momento.

" _Todo lo que pienso es estar allí contigo"_ Pero tengo que estar aquí, a veces no quisiera trabajar así pero es algo que debo hacer.

" _Es todo lo que puedo hacer"_ Solo pensar en que puedes estar haciendo, eso es lo único que hacer desde tan lejos, solo eso.

" _Hay millones de personas en el espacio entre nosotros"_ Tanto a nuestro alrededor que es difícil no notar que están ahí, simplemente lo hacen más grande.

" _Pero tu eres la única con la que quiero estar"_ No me importan las millones de personas que me rodean sin conocerme.

" _Estas teniendo todo en mi y lo puedo presentir"_ Puedo presentir que me extrañas casi tanto como yo te extraño a ti, es inevitable no sentirlo.

" _Está rompiendo todo su interior, te juro que es verdad"_ Te juro que si podría aparecer a tu lado lo haría sin dudar, pero es imposible.

" _Solo pienso en ti"_ Ahora mismo eso es lo que hago solo pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de hacerlo llegas a mis pensamientos sin permiso alguno.

" _No puedo respirar sin ti"_ El aire que se respira aquí es solo tu ausencia, me desagrada demasiado respirarlo es peor que nada.

" _No puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado cada noche"_ Se siente un enorme vacío a mi lado la calidez ya no esta en verdad te necesito aquí.

" _No puedo comer sin ti, no puedo soñar sin ti"_ Todo lo que sueño es estar a tu lado y cuando despierto la nostalgia regresa a mí.

" _No estoy solo"_ No lo estoy sé que me acompañas desde muy lejos, sé que me cuidas sé que a pesar de la distancia siempre me esperaras.

 **Nota de la autora: Gracias por acompañarme en estos proyectos que fueron cuatro en serio espero haya sido lo que esperaban, agradezco mucho a** **MabelCunningham que sugirió esta historia, lamento no subirlo el martes pero hubo un problema con la página y no pude entrar a mi cuenta,** **sé que es triste no quiero que acabe pero mejores cosas llegaran, gracias de nuevo por todo.**

 **La imagen que aparece corresponde al video de la canción la cual irá cambiando dependiendo del video, en caso de que no haya video pondré una imagen que trate de representar el capítulo.**

 **Mari pie85: Bueno ya había hecho esa pareja anteriormente y se me ocurrió volver a utilizarla, termino hasta hoy por los retrasos, bueno a mí me pareció mejor esa, fueron más que sensacionales, yo soy de esas a las que no les gusta para nada, yo por suerte lo descubrí por mí misma y mis amigas al mismo tiempo, pero jamás lo dejaré, gracias por todo.**

 **Eldayanet: Wazaa, la mía hace lo mismo, a veces si lo hago porque en serio odio discutir con ella, pero son pocas veces y eso a veces, yo apenas me estoy acostumbrando, a veces entro muy tardo y a veces muy temprano además cambiamos de profesores y es muy pesado, yo ahora demasiado para el concierto, ligeramente me moría de hambre, sé que es triste llegar al final en serio que no quería, gracias por todo.**

 **No olviden comentar si les gusto que les gustaría que pasara o algún a duda que tengan, cualquier cosa pero comenten.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Bye.**


End file.
